My Guardian Angel
by aknessie
Summary: AU. SasuxHina. Full Summary Inside. "Who are you?" she asked in a non-wavering voice. "I'm a shinigami. A god of death."
1. Day One: A God of Death

**Author's Note:** Thanks for clicking on my story. 'My Guardian Angel' was inspired by a short manga that I read a while back and I just loved it so I decided to do a fanfic similar to that. It was originally to be a oneshot but I felt that maybe by extending it to just a few more chapters, it'd be a little better. Possible OOC but anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and please, read and review! It fuels me and it's what keeps writers writing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the use of Naruto characters and settings are for enjoyment only.

**Summary: **AU. SasuHina. Sasuke Uchiha is a shinigami. In other words, he is a god of death. His job is to collect the souls of the dying mortals. There is a catch, however, Sasuke must kiss the person in order to obtain their soul. His current assignment is to retrieve a soul in the bustling city of Konoha. Here, he finds that the soul belongs to no other than a girl with lavender eyes who has only one week left to live.

**My Guardian Angel**

**May 10th**

**Day One**

**A God of Death**

Sasuke Uchiha peered down from the sky at the large city that lay below him. His onyx colored eyes scanned the land, taking in every street and building that they came across. For a city that was in the middle of nowhere, it was quite huge, he thought to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had the address of a hospital scrawled on it. Konoha Hospital, he read, 2300 Imai Street. Floor three, room 310. Expectant Death Date: May 17th.

A tiny, fox-like creature settled itself atop the Uchiha's head. "Quit moving around Naruto. You're messing up my hair," he said. The fox let out an apologetic whimper. "Sorry. It's just that I've been sitting still for soooo long that my legs have gone numb. So where is our next destination?" Sasuke looked back down that the slip of paper, "Konoha Hospital," he replied.

"Another sick one, eh? How long does she have to live?"

"She has a week starting today."

"Just one more and you'll be a fully-fledged shinigami!" Naruto piped excitedly. "And then I'll be a fully-fledged familiar. Oooh I can see it now."

Sasuke smirked at his tiny companion's comment. The little fox sure had big dreams for someone as small as he. Making his way down on a road of wind and sky, Sasuke stopped in front of a large building. It was perhaps five stories high with windows covering almost every inch of its exterior. Bright flowers were planted in rows along the side and potted trees framed the walkway to the front of the hospital.

He brought forth a gust of wind and like the wizard Howl from a movie he had seen as a child, gracefully walked over to the window on the third floor of room 310. Standing a couple of feet away, he saw that the room was void of a human presence. It was a bit small and awfully plain. But then again, what was one to expect from a hospital? On a small table next to the hospital bed was a balloon wishing a warm 'get well soon' wishes with what looked to be a card with a childish cartoon character stamped on the front.

The door to the room opened and in walked a small female. She was dressed in the standard hospital attire of a loose shirt and pants and was wearing- were those bunny slippers? Her complexion was quite fair and her hair was a dark and lush blue almost indigo color. They were long and her bangs framed her face setting off the pale grey eyes that she bore.

A nurse followed in from behind. Sasuke watched as the nurse helped the girl into the bed before saying something along the lines of, "If you need anything, just press the button." The nurse left, leaving the girl to sit alone. She shuffled around a bit before resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. Naruto leaned forward. "She's quite pretty," he commented. "And she looks young too."

Sasuke made no reply. Indeed, the girl was stunning and he couldn't help but feel some sort of pity for one as young and as beautiful as her was confined to a desolate hospital room each day. "Well," Naruto began, "Let's collect her soul and get a move on. We only have a week, you know, before her soul disappears forever. The sooner you kiss her, the better."

"I know," the Uchiha said. He maneuvered his way to the window and walked through. It was a perk he had come to like as a being from the afterlife. The ability to walk through solids had found itself to be quite handy. Quietly, he walked over to the bedside, observing the girl for any signs that she might wake up. He found none and lowered his head so that it was only inches above hers. Slowly, he moved in to close the gap between them when he realized that she was looking straight at him.

Caught off guard, the shinigami took a step back. To his surprise, she didn't let out a scream. Her eyes were fixated on him and his fox companion. Naruto brought his paws up and covered his head, "Great. She saw us." Sasuke on the other hand, looked back, matching the intensity of her curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked in a non-wavering voice.

"I'm a shinigami, a god of death," Sasuke replied. He was caught off guard once more when she asked him for his name. "That is," she began, "If you have one." Sasuke blinked. "Of course I do. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And this guy up here-" He motioned up to the tiny fox, "-Is my familiar, Naruto. We're partners."

"A shinigami…" The girl's voice trailed off before she brightly smiled back. "Nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata straightened herself as she moved up to a sitting position. Her arms trembled from the slight pressure of her own body weight but they managed to hold firm until they were clasped together and brought towards her lap.

"Sasuke, we really should be getting along now," Naruto reminded the shinigami as he jumped onto the nearby table.

"R-right," Sasuke replied. He stepped forward back to where he originally was standing before coming to an immediate halt once more.

"Are you going to… kill me?"

Sasuke found the girl's lavender eyes staring firmly into his own. He was amazed to find that she showed no fear of death and no fear of what was going to come. But maybe that was only what she allowed to be seen on her exterior. "No," he began, "I'm not going to kill you. I came to collect your soul."

Hinata furrowed her brows as she turned to look into space. She returned her gaze to the shinigami. "But isn't that just like killing then?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "All I have to do is kiss you and it'll be over in an instant." This time, it was Sasuke who furrowed his brows when Hinata looked away once more and gave a small smile. "I see," he heard her say softly. By the time she looked back towards the window, Sasuke was staring intently at her, his face a mere couple of centimeters away.

He was so close that Hinata could feel his breath- if he even did breathe- against her flushed cheeks. He had such lovely eyes. She didn't know when her temperature had started to rise or when her heart had started to beat so fast. Silently, she gave a small thanks that she wasn't currently hooked up to the heart monitor; she would've fainted out of sheer embarrassment if she had. On the other hand, Hinata was glad to know that his frail heart of hers was able to pump so vigorously and steadily.

Centimeter by centimeter, Sasuke drew himself closer to her face ever so slowly. He was about to close the mere gap between their lips when he found himself again in a state of shock. He watched as Hinata brought her hands to her face and began to murmur to herself, struggling to apologize for ruining such a serious and blood-rushing moment. "I'm really sorry."

Hinata flashed a smile. "It's my… my first kiss and I-I was really nervous." Nervous? Sasuke frowned. Why would the girl need to be nervous? It was only a kiss. To put it more plainly, it was only a job. A duty. He continued to watch as Hinata closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before saying, "Don't worry. I'll let you kiss me, but you have to become my friend first and visit me tomorrow. 'Kay?"

At that moment, the sound of multiple footsteps heading towards room 303 alerted perhaps it was agreeable to return the next day. Sasuke held out an outstretched arm towards Naruto who quickly clambered onto his partner's head. "Bye Naruto," Hinata smiled. Naruto let out a small gasp of surprise before he and Sasuke walked out the room to a floor of wind and sky again. Once on their way, Naruto began to pout.

"I can't believe you just let her go like that!" he exclaimed. "All you had to do was kiss her and we'd be done with our training." He buried his head underneath his paws and whimpered, "I would've been a fully-fledged familiar too. Just imagine: me as an all-powerful nine-tailed fox!" Sasuke remained quiet as his friend continued to mope.

"Humans can be quite strong, can't they?" the shinigami said after a while.

Naruto flicked his ears. "What do you mean?"

"The girl, Hinata. I don't think she's cried at all lately."

"Well, yeah I suppose. But that girl still is just plain weird. All the other girls we met didn't give us any problems like this." Sasuke chuckled at his friend's distaste for Hinata. Silence resumed though as he began to contemplate his thoughts. As a shinigami, he could not cry. Literally. His tear glands had already degenerated, and either way there was no need for tears. However, Hinata's time of death was growing nearer. But as time ticked away, Sasuke was finding himself becoming more and more interested in the lavender-eyed girl in room 303.

**A/N: So yeah guys. Chapter One. Review please. It'd be much appreciated and the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to continue writing. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I might just take them. Anyways, thanks for reading **


	2. Day Two: The Meaning Behind Her Smiles

**A/N: **Thanks for the few but much appreciated reviews. Here's to chapter two everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the use of Naruto characters and settings are for enjoyment only.

**Recap:** Sasuke Uchiha is a shinigami. In order to retrieve the souls of the dying mortals, he needs to kiss them. Along with his job is his familiar, Naruto, an energetic fox. Their last and final mission before becoming an official shinigami and familiar brings them to the city of Konoha. Here, they meet Hinata, a girl who has a week only left to live. Right when Sasuke is about to kiss her, she happens to drop out due to embarrassment. "I'll let you kiss me," she says. "But you have to become my friend first and visit me tomorrow. 'Kay?"

**My Guardian Angel**

**May 11th**

**Day Two**

**The Meaning Behind Her Smiles**

Still remembering the girl's words from yesterday, Sasuke had returned to the hospital as she had asked. When the shinigami and his familiar arrived at room 303, they were alarmed to find that Hinata Hyuuga was not there. The thin cotton sheets laid in a jumble of white at the foot of the bed as the pillow sat in a crooked notion.

"Well," Naruto began, "She's not here. How about we ditch this job and get a new assignment?" He puffed up the fluff of fur on his chest and nodded sharply as he agreed to his own remark. Sasuke frowned. "Fine. We'll get the job done," the fox said.

They walked aimlessly amongst the hospital until Sasuke spotted the girl outside in the hospital's tiny but beautiful garden courtyard. She looked so much like an angel amidst all those flowers, he noted. Especially when the sun caught the highlights of her hair and illuminated her ivory skin. He hesitated for a moment as though he was afraid that if he made contact that the fragile picture he held inside his head would break. That _she_ would break. And then ever so slowly, just fade away like the hundreds of other dying people he had met before.

Outside, Hinata Hyuuga was enjoying the weather. She loved warm days such as these, and it was on days like today that she would be able to go outside on her own and just sit. Just sit and breathe and feel a gentle breeze brushing against her skin. She also enjoyed looking at the flowers. Before she had been admitted to the hospital, her home had been filled with hundreds of the colorful plants. "Your mother," her father used to say, "Loved growing them." And so it happened, that Hinata ended up loving them too.

When the sound of approaching footsteps grew near, Hinata picked herself up and swirled around to see the shinigami and his companion she had met the day before. "Good morning, Sasuke," she smiled happily. Naruto had immediately turned his head to the side in disapproval. Hinata giggled. "Good morning to you too, Naruto. I'm glad you two came back."

"Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" the shinigami asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, it's midday and besides, I want to be outside."

"But what if something happens? What if you-" He was cut off however when the Hinata had proclaimed, "Then it happens." What was wrong with this girl? He wondered. His dark brows drew themselves together as he contemplated her actions.

"Besides," she began after a long pause, "I don't have much longer to live. The doctors said that my heart isn't good." He watched as she ran her fingers over white flowers that hung from their stems. "Don't you feel sad at all that you can't live any longer?" When she made no reply, his mind began to drift away but was quickly brought back when she said, "Do you know the meaning behind these flowers?" Her lavender eyes held a steady gaze as she looked into his own.

"Return to happiness," Hinata smiled. "I've always liked the lily of the valley." Her attention resumed back to the flowers as she squatted down and hugged her knees to her chest. "Maybe if I keep smiling, I can return to happiness too." For a moment, Sasuke thought that the girl would burst into tears. But again, his thoughts were thwarted when she smiled.

He crouched down next to her and once again silence settled in. She was busy weaving together some dandelions into a wreath. Naruto had stepped off Sasuke's head and was sniffing the lilies when Hinata plopped the headdress onto the fox. Naruto stumbled as the flowers landed on and over his head before resting upon his chest. Sasuke smirked, "It looks good on you, Naruto." The fox blushed. "S-shut up," he yipped. Whether it was from embarrassment or from the compliment, the shinigami did not know.

Sasuke was startled when his own wreath of dandelions was placed upon his head.

"About your question from before… when you asked if I felt sad that I couldn't live any longer?" Sasuke remained quiet as she continued to speak. "I don't feel sad. I really don't. Even though I still have lots I want to do, I'm not sad. Because I know…" At this point, Sasuke noticed the slight change in her voice. It was growing slightly unsteady but he could tell that she was trying hard not to let it tremble. "Because I know," she repeated, "That if I am sad, then other people will end up being sad too."

Hinata didn't know when Sasuke had put his arm around her or when he had brought her close into a hug. She was confused at first and unsure but smiled when she realized that he was just doing his duty as a friend and that all he was doing was consoling her. "It's okay to cry, you know. Humans are strong but that doesn't mean they're invincible," Sasuke said. And for a moment, just a moment, she let her smile break and her eyes closed and all she could do was cry. It had been years since she had last cried and she was amazed at what all the tears she had. She was also amazed that Sasuke had not bothered to move one bit.

When she had finished, she turned a bright shade of red as she realized she had completely soaked his shirt. "I'm really sorry," she said. Sasuke shook his head as he disregarded her apology. "I really am," Hinata smiled. "But thank-you. I haven't cried like that in a long time." Just as though nothing had happened, Hinata resumed her weaving.

"Before," Sasuke began, "You said that you still had some things you wanted to do. What are they?"

Hinata paused for a moment before replying, "Well, I've always wanted to read this book. It's called, 'Penguin March.'"

"Penguin March?"

Hinata nodded furiously, her cheeks turning red once more. "It's a picture book but I love penguins and-and they're so cute and everything so…" She buried her face into her arms. "I'm really childish," he heard her mumble. Naruto flicked his ears at the comment, "I couldn't have agreed more." Hinata looked up at Naruto and glared at him sending shivers to run up and down his spine. She broke into laughter however and Naruto at once glared back. "Not funny," he huffed. Sasuke watched in silence as the two began a game amongst themselves.

He couldn't remember when or why he had decided to become a shinigami. Of course, it must've been after he had died but he remembered that even then, he was still reluctant about becoming who he was today. He did remember, however, that at the beginning he longed for a body and a place on earth, that he was most certain he wanted to quit and become a regular soul. He remembered wanting to be reincarnated and perhaps in that lifetime, live. Yet at this certain moment in time, he wished dearly that he was not shinigami nor a human, but an angel.

**A/N: So there you have it. Chapter Two of 'My Guardian Angel'. It was a bit short this time but hopefully future chaps will be a little longer. Remember people, if you haven't reviewed yet, review! For the sake of this story and my sake (I can be quite lazy people and it helps to have motivation), please review. Anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be titled, "Penguin March Pt. 1", yes?**


End file.
